You Must Love Me
by LaMouton
Summary: warning character death! slight SasxSak and one sided NarxSak. Sakura only has a year to live and Naruto wants to fufill his promise to her but with time running out will Sasuke come home? its better than it sounds I promise!


* * *

(A/N OMG! I can't believe the first story I do is so sad and depressing :( Yeah so this is a story where there is character DEATH and SWEARING but it's not that bad oh and just so you know I absolutely hate SasukeXSakura pairing. The only person Sakura should be paired with is Naruto:D Yeah so read on and enjoy... or what you can enjoy from one of the main characters dying... )

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... which is a shame...**

You Must Love Me

Sakura could feel his eyes watching her. She didn't want to look but this may be her only chance to tell him that, even though he left, even though he hurt the people who cared for him, betrayed his village in his quest for revenge, left his best friend ... left her, that she still loved him. More thananything. She wanted to scream and shout and cry. She wanted to hurt him. She wanted to embracehim. But she didn't.

She was slumped on her knees breathing hard and as she looked around the devastated open field she saw Naruto stumbling to his feet, swaying from side to side. He was hurt,she could see that, hell, anyone could tell that. There was blood pouring from a deep wound near hisshoulder. She watched as Naruto straightened his back and faced his best friend and rival.

"Sasuke...don't you dare leave again, you bastard", growled Naruto quietly gathering his chakra.

Sasuke didn't reply. He turned around. Naruto took a step forward and then hissed in pain and fell again to the floor. "Shit..."

Sakura watched once again as the raven haired boy began to walk out of her life. Again. Sakura felt tears rise in her eyes. She had to tell him, she had to make him come home, or else she would fall to It. It would win. Before she knew what she was doing she had stumbled to her feet and was running towards Sasuke. She heard Naruto call her name but it sounded distant, far away.

And she could hear her heartbeat. And It. She could feel her heart and the pain and the sadistic laughter of It as its icy fingers clutched at her heart. It was like all those years before. When Sakura had told Sasuke she loved him. And he had said"Thank you".

And left her. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke and sobbed into his back.

"Please... please Sasuke. Don't leave me again... I need ... you have to... "Sakura cried clinging to

Sasuke tightly. "You have to..."

She felt Sasuke stiffen and then, she was holding nothing. She stared at the smoke that curled round her hands.

"What do I have to do Sakura?" said Sasuke's cold voice in her ear. She spun round and found herself looking into red eyes that stared at her with disdain and something that looked like, could have been a mocking pity. Sakura let out a choked sob. It was playing with her sight; Sasuke's image was blurred and kept fading in and out. When Sakura didn't reply Sasuke gave a humourless smirk.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the kunai that was aimed at her. It seemed to squirm inside her. It wasn't done playing with her yet, she wasn't supposed to die here. By Sasuke's hand. She felt the tears slide down her cheeks and closed her eyes. If she died here...It couldn't harm her anymore. She heard the blade as it came towards her.

There was no pain. Or no pain from the kunai at least. Was ... was this death? Opening her eyes shesaw blond hair. Naruto had knocked the kunai from Sasuke's hand.

"You listen to her, bastard! You've got to come back home. You don't understand!" snarled Naruto gripping the front of Sasuke's top. Sasuke sneered at Naruto and said, "You're even weaker thanwhen we last met. And you..." Sasuke's gaze turned to Sakura. He didn't finish his sentence. He didn't have to. She could clearly see what he was saying in his eyes. She was pathetic and useless. No good to anyone.

Sasuke tore himself away from Naruto and jumped backwards. "Tell me Sakura. What must I do?" Sasuke asked in a cool scathing voice.

Sakura fell on to her hands and knees and whimpered. "Naruto... it hurts..." Naruto looked at his pink haired friend in panic. "Sakura-chan! You can't let it win... please... you have to hold on..." Naruto's voice was fading away and Sasuke... he was leaving... again...

"SASUKE!" she yelled after him "please...I... you... you must love me... please"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and gave her a cool smirk. "Must I?" and then he was gone in a cloud of smoke. He left her. And the pain... she felt it again... strike her heart.

"...Sasuke..." she whispered and then she blacked out.

* * *

A year earlier...

Tsunade was talking to Sakura in the Hokages office when Shizune rushed in, pale and wide-eyed.

"Tsu...Tsunade-sama... the hospital..." stuttered Shizune.

"What?! What is it?!" demanded Tsunade.

Shizune told them. A disease was spreading through Konoha and the hospital was full of sick and dying people. The disease was unknown and struck without warning. It had just appeared and many wondered if it was some sort of air born weapon sent by an enemy of Konoha. But whatever it was it was affecting both the Ninja of Konoha and the ordinary people. It attacked the body's defence system leaving them weak and helpless and then would randomly kill the victim immediately or leave them alive but they would have to endure much pain until finally it killed them. All the medical Ninjas and anyone with any medical background were called to help save as many people as possible.

Sakura was working night and day, with little chance to eat or sleep. Many Shinobi who caught the disease died and as the epidemic spread Tsunade searched for a cure with the help of Sakura and Shizune. Luckily for Sakura none of her friends caught it but she saw the pain it spread to every family as a loved one died. Tsunade issued for every person in the village to be checked and tested for the disease even if they had no outwards sign of it and she chose Sakura to lead the examinations.

A couple of months after the disease first hit Konoha Sakura was in her office at the hospital filing the list of people who she had checked. The disease had been dwindling over the past month and less people were being admitted to hospital. Sakura yawned. She was tired and over the past few months had lost weight but put it down to the work she was doing. As she stared at the records of a patient the words blurred and she could feel a headache starting. She looked up as Shizune entered the room and smiled.

"I'm almost done with this so we can go out and get some food later if you want?" said Sakura placing the records on the big pile of paperwork on her desk.

"Alright! Do you want some help finishing off?" asked Shizune kindly, "You don't look to well".

"I've got a headache that's all. It'll go soon" she replied stretching.

As Shizune helped sort the paperwork they talked of random little things. They didn't mention It. The disease. They talked of Naruto and Sakura wondered how his training was going. She'd been so busy at the hospital that she hadn't seen that much of him recently.

"Hey, is it alright if we ask Naruto to come tonight? I haven't seen him in a while and..." Sakura

paused. Shizune was looking at a piece of paper and wasn't listening to her. "Shizune? What..."

Sakura walked over to Shizune and stared at the paper. It was a list of all the Shinobi who had taken the test.

"...Sakura... your name isn't on the list" Shizune whispered.

Sakura's blood ran cold. She hadn't taken the test. "...I forgot, I was so busy here...I..." Sakura stuttered.

There was silence in the room. Shizune gave Sakura a forced smile and said "W...well you can just take it now". Sakura just nodded dumbly. Shizune found the necessary equipment and began the test. She took a sample of Sakura's blood and then added a clear liquid to it. The blood took a few minutes to show a colour. Sakura and Shizune sat in silence as they stared at the small vial, waiting for it to change colour. If it became clear the disease wasn't present but if it became black...

As they waited Sakura could feel a coldness seep into her heart and it surrounded mind, her entire being and she knew... before the vial even turned black that she had It. Shizune let out a horrified sob. Sakura just stared at the vial. After what seemed hours although itcould have only been a few minutes Shizune quickly stood up.

"We'll get Tsunade-sama to do it... I think I did it wrong... Tsunade-sama can..." Shizune helplessly finished. Sakura nodded and the two women walked to the Hokage Tower in silence the only sound was Shizune trying to quieten the sound of her tears.

When Tsunade heard she looked down at her desk and said nothing. "Tsunade-sama, please do the test again! I...I..." Shizune cried. Tsunade did the test without saying a word. Sakura just sat staring out the window. She hoped the vial would be clear but she knew, they all knew the colour would be black. Tsunade didn't even look at the colour.

"Sakura...remember I told you, during your training... a medical Ninja doesn't get hit and doesn't get hurt... or there won't be anyone to heal their teammates if they...die..." Tsunade said quietly and then she shouted, "Why wouldn't you test yourself first you stupid girl!? What will happen to your friends if you... to your village... to..." Tsunade broke off choking on her sentence.

Sakura knew she should feel guilty for disobeying her teacher's words but she felt nothing. Nothing at all. It was if there was nothing inside her. Any empty shell.

When Sakura got home that night she sat in her room looking out at the sky. Tsunade had examined her and told her she maybe had a year at the most before It took her. A year. One measly tiny year to do all the things she wanted. She would have to tell her friends. But how could she tell them that she was... she couldn't not yet any way. A year.

* * *

Sakura decided to tell her friends sooner rather than later. So the last moments with them were happy. She told Naruto and Kakashi first. She thought Naruto may not be strong enough to handle iton his own.

"Strange" she thought; "I'm more worried how my friends will cope than..." she stopped. She had told herself she wasn't going to think of things like that, she would enjoy the time she had left; she wouldn't let It beat her. She wouldn't give in.

She had told her sensei and her best friend to meet her at the bridge where they had met for missions when they were younger. And Sasuke was still with them. "No", she scolded herself. "You stopped thinking about him a long time ago. Don't bring it up now".

"Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto's voice interrupting her thoughts. "What did you what did you what to see me about?"

She smiled at her friend. She had come to depend on Naruto a lot over the years and they were close friends and even though he was sometimes the most annoying person in the world he had always been there for her.

"Um, Sakura-chan, why are you staring at me? And you didn't answer my question!"

"Oops, sorry Naruto. I have... something to tell you but Kakashi-sensei needs to be here as well"

Sakura smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Naruto noticed this and looked at her oddly but said nothing.

When their sensei eventually turned up his excuse was "I got lost on the road of life". Naruto yelled at Kakashi for being late but Sakura said nothing and was staring blankly in to the distance.

"Sakura?" asked Kakashi, "What is it?"

Sakura took a deep breath. "When the disease came to Konoha... there was a test that had to be taken..."

Naruto looked bored, "Yeah Yeah, I had it but what's important about it?"

Kakashi said nothing and Sakura could see the realisation in his eyes. "Sakura... it..."

Naruto glanced between the two Ninja still not understanding. "Sakura-chan? What are you talking about?"

Sakura looked at her friend with pain filled eyes. "Naruto...I'm dying. I... caught the disease..."

Naruto paled and his face was full of shock. He said nothing and took a step back. "This...this is a joke, right Sakura? ... Kakashi-sensei..."

Sakura looked down while Kakashi shook his head. Naruto then turned around and ran off without warning. Sakura went to go after him but Kakashi stopped her. They stood in silence for a long time, teacher and student, friends. Kakashi cleared his throat, "How long before..."

Sakura smiled sadly, "Tsunade-sama said at the most a year. But it depends... on how hard I fight or..." she stopped. "Kakashi-sensei, will you find Naruto, try and... explain. Will you look after him?"

Kakashi nodded and said, "I will, but who will look after you?" When she didn't reply he said, "If... you... have to talk to someone anyone... well" Kakashi broke off.

"Thank you sensei"

Later that day, when she was at home there was a knock at her door. She opened it to find Naruto standing there. He gave her a weak smile but it failed. Sakura saw that his eyes were red. She gave him a hug.

"How can you be so strong Sakura-chan?" he asked quietly holding her close.

"...I don't think it's really hit me yet... but it's always on my mind and I..."

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?"

"I will fulfil my promise. And I'll help you whenever you need it and..."

"Naruto... you don't need to tell me that. You've always helped me, you're my best friend and you never go back on your word"

Sakura smiled at him and Naruto's eyes filled with tears. It was strange, she thought, that other people were crying for her but she hadn't shed a tear, she was dead inside. Except It lived inside her and she could feel It even then as she held Naruto. A year.

* * *

Sakura told her friends individually when she felt it was right. However strangely the first time she cried, the first time she realised the utter hopelessness of what was happening to her was after telling Ino. She met Ino on top of the Hokage faces. They sat talking for a while, well mainly Ino talking and Sakura mumbling words of agreement. She would have to tell Ino soon but for some reason she hesitated.

"Hey Forehead! Are you even listening to me?!" Ino said glaring at her friend but her expression changed as Sakura took a deep breath.

"Ino... I'm... you know, when the disease hit... I was in charge of testing every one, all the Shinobi. But I..." Sakura stopped.

"What?"

"The disease. I forgot to take a test I was so busy and now..."

Ino stared dumbly at her, "I don't..."

Sakura smiled at her gently, "You really are a dumb blond Ino-Pig"

"... you... what... you can't... but... Sasuke!" stuttered Ino as understanding dawned in her blue eyes and she burst in to tears.

Sakura hugged her rival and friend and told her everything and later when she said goodbye to Ino and she began to walk home she felt something deep inside her break. She let out a loud sob and felt hot tears on her cheeks. She had finally realised the awful truth of what was happening to her. She ran through the empty Konoha streets until she was outside a house. Knocking on the door loudly she tried to brush away her tears but as Kakashi opened the door she began to weep more heavily and ran into her sensei hugging him, crying on his shoulder.

Kakashi looked bewildered and then held his pupil close and muttered words of comfort even though they both knew no words would help Sakura. But words were the only things that could be offered. And as Sakura rested on Kakashi's sofa in his apartment she could feel It and she could hear It whisper and taunt her as she tried to sleep.

"I hate you..." Sakura's voice could barely be heard as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The following months passed and although Sakura tried to ignore It, It was always there at the back of her mind. However she smiled and laughed and tried to act as normal as possible but whenever she smiled at Naruto she could see the deep sadness in his eyes as he saw through her act. The checkups she had with Tsunade were always brief and the Hokage never spoke more words that needed said. She was alright for now but she wasn't allowed on any missions however Tsunade permitted her to work at the hospital when Sakura pleaded with her to let her do something as she didn't want to think of It.

And then the year was almost over. A month. Sakura was thin and pale. And she knew. And so did It.Her time was almost up.

She was treating a patient when Naruto burst into the hospital room with a look of excitement and fear mixed together.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke... he... he's been spotted near the village..."Naruto said. When she didn't reply he walked over to her and looked at her softly. "Sakura-chan, I'm going to go... to bring him back. And I'll keep my promise..."

Naruto turned to leave when he felt a hand on his arm. "...Naruto... I'm coming to..." Sakura said quietly.

"Are you sure? Sakura you aren't strong enough... please" Naruto stopped and he saw the defiance in her eyes and nodded slowly. He then smiled but she could see through it but returned her own smile. They could keep pretending together.

"We'll bring him back together Naruto. We'll be together again. One last time" Sakura smiled but she felt tears rising as she and her best friend left to find their precious person.

* * *

Present...

After the fight with Sasuke, It had won. Sakura was lying in a hospital bed and Naruto watched the uneven fall and rise of her chest as she breathed heavily. He knew it wouldn't be long. After Sasuke had left, again, Sakura's condition had worsened and Tsunade had almost broken down when she had told Sakura's closest friends to gather and wait. The Hokage herself hadn't been near the hospital and Naruto had wanted to drag her into the room and make her stay with Sakura, but Kakashi had told him to leave it, that for Tsunade it was like losing a daughter. Losing one of people she loved all over again.

Naruto hadn't slept in days and ate little and all he concentrated on was watching over Sakura. Kakashi was in a corner pretending to read his perverted book but was staring out of the window. On the opposite side of Sakura's bed to Naruto were Ino and Sai. Ino was resting her head on Sai's shoulder while Sai like Kakashi stared dumbly at nothing.

Naruto jumped as he heard a slight intake of breath. Sakura stirred quietly and opened her eyes slowly.

"...N...Naruto...?" she asked her breath shaky.

"I'm here Sakura-chan. It's alright." Replied Naruto, his voice breaking slightly as he took Sakura's tiny skeleton like hand in his own.

"Naruto, I think... I think I have to say good bye soon"

Naruto looked alarmed and couldn't help it when tears flowed freely down his face.

"Ino-pig?" said Sakura softly glancing at her friend.

"H..Hi forehead girl" said Ino trying to smile but failing miserably.

"Ino?"

"Y...yes?"

"Thank you. And Ino"

"... Yes?"

"Come closer"

Ino leant forward and listened to Sakura. "I think you and Sai look cute together" she giggled weakly.

Ino began to cry quietly as Sakura said "Sai?"

"Sakura?" said Sai nervously coming closer towards her.

"Sai you have to look after Ino and Naruto ok?"

"...I will"

"And you don't need to read books on how to be a good friend. You are one."

Sai smiled and Sakura could tell that it wasn't fake at all.

"Thank you... Miss Ugly"

Sakura glared at him and then laughed. "Thanks Sai"

Sai moved out the way as Kakashi stood up and walked over to the bed kneeling down beside Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei..."

"Do you have to call me sensei? I feel so old" Kakashi winced but then joined in the laughter.

As they stared at each other a childish grin appeared on her face. "Sensei... can I see your face?"

Kakashi looked taken back. "What?"

Sakura giggled, "As the last question to my sensei?"

Kakashi smiled and whispered in her ear, "only if no one else looks"

Sakura told everyone to turn around as Kakashi put a hand to his mask. When they turned back round Sakura looked shocked as Kakashi smiled.

"...wow sensei. You're really hot" she said wondrously.

Kakashi laughed but then there was silence in the room as Sakura turned to Naruto who had been looking down the whole time.

"Naruto?"

"..."

"Naruto... please... look at me" she expected his eyes to be full of tears but when he finally looked up his face held no emotion whatsoever.

"Sakura-chan... I'm so sorry. I didn't keep my promise..."

Sakura smiled at him sadly. "It doesn't matter Naruto. You don't have to keep it any more, it's alright"

"..."

"Naruto?"

"We'll all be together again. One day. And then we'll be happy."

Sakura suddenly felt a pain rip through her body. It was impatient. Hurry up and say your goodbyes It said. She gasped.

"Sakura!" said Naruto pain filling his eyes.

"I'm fine Naruto... it'll be over soon"

Naruto looked away but Sakura place a hand on his cheek and made him face her.

"Naruto... I..." there were so many things she wanted to say, thank you, for being there for me, for

being my best friend, for staying and not leaving, for everything. But when she tried to say all this, the words died in her throat. But Naruto heard them. He looked deep into her eyes and saw exactly what she wanted to say to him, and he gave her the smile she had come to depend on and love so much.

"...Naruto?" her voice had fallen to a whisper and she could feel It reaching to her heart and she knew time was almost up.

"Yes Sakura-chan?"

"...thank you...

Naruto's tears fell freely now and he choked as he said, "I love you more than anything Sakura..."

"...so do I Naruto, you're my best friend... I'm sorry it wasn't enough..." I'm sorry I can't love you as you love me...

"It was enough Sakura. It was more than enough..." Naruto whispered gently kissing Sakura on her forehead.

Ino was sobbing loudly and Sai was holding her, his face turned away. Kakashi was staring at the floor with his back towards the bed. There was silence for a long time, the only sound was Sakura's breathing as it slowed down.

"Naruto..." she could feel It. It was smiling. Time up.

"...Yes?"

"You had better become Hokage. Or else" she said her voice growing fainter as It clouded her vision and then all she could see was Sasuke. And then he was gone.

"I wish... I wish I could have seen him. One last time" and then her chest rose for the last time.

Naruto let out a choked sob and then held Sakura's limp body crying loudly as It won and took her life from this world and into the next.

* * *

Many years later a blond man was standing by a grave. He was in a quiet peaceful area, surrounded by blossom trees and flowers. The grave was beneath one of the blossom trees and as a mild wind blew through the branches there was a shower of beautiful pink flowers as they swirled through the air. The man's peacefulness was broken when a tall man in white traditional robes appeared in a cloud of smoke and next to him was man in a long coat and glasses so most of his face was covered.

"Hokage-sama" the man with long brown hair said. "Shikamaru-san is looking for you it's important he said"

"Can't it wait till later Neji?" complained the Hokage stretching. "What did you want Shino?"

"You asked me and Neji-san to talk to you" said Shino.

"I did?" said the Hokage confused and then he smiled as he remembered, "Oh yeah! This is the fourth time you've failed a squad, both of you. Are you ever going to pass them?"

Neji laughed quietly, "When I get a team worthy enough of passing I will let you know immediately Naruto-kun"

Shino said nothing and turned to face Naruto. "...there is someone hiding close by"

Naruto just smiled and said "I know, Neji?"

Neji whispered Byakugan and concentrated. Both men saw the Hyuga's face pale and then frown.

"Naruto-kun, I would be prepared if I were you... and try not to overreact too much. Shino-san we should..."

Neji was cut off as a figure appeared not to far away from them. All the men looked shocked at the man in front of them. Shino heard the sharp intake of breath Naruto took and placed an arm in front of him. "Hokage-sama...Naruto... do you want us to stay?"

Shino could see Naruto's self-control slipping away and he knew he and Neji should leave and that Naruto could handle this on his own. For most of his life he had been alone. Naruto gave a small nod and Shino and Neji disappeared.

As Naruto looked at the man in front of him the wind increased and he could feel the chakra inside him begin to build up. Sasuke stared at Naruto and couldn't help but give a small smile. So the idiot did become Hokage? Well that was interesting. And then Naruto wasn't in front of Sasuke anymore. Sasuke barely had time to move away as he saw the fist aimed for him from behind. He jumped out the way and was standing close to Naruto.

Neither of them said a word for a long time.

"...So you finally did it then? You achieved your goal?" said Sasuke.

"Did you achieve yours?" asked Naruto coldly.

Sasuke said nothing and smirked as he said, "How's Sakura?"

He realised almost immediately he shouldn't have asked the question as he saw Naruto's face change to one of anger and something else. Sasuke dodged a punch and then appeared close by the grave. Naruto's hand almost hit him but he moved and then both men had kunai pointed at each other's throats. Sasuke was looking at Naruto with no emotion on his face while Naruto's hand was shaking in anger and the kunai shook in his hand.

"...How is Sakura?" growled Naruto. "That grave... Sakura is there you son of a bitch!"

Sasuke dropped the kunai. "...What?"

Naruto was breathing heavily and he struggled to contain his anger as he thought of the girl he loved. He could feel the terrible sadness when she had died again, as if he was watching her now, helpless to do anything.

"She died..."

Sasuke said nothing from shock as he registered Naruto's words. She was gone. "... when, how?"

Naruto looked him straight in the eye. "A few days after we saw you last. When we tried to make you come home..."

Sasuke looked at Naruto in shock. He had put that day to the back of his mind but he could remember what she had said...

"_SASUKE!" she yelled after him "please...I... you... you must love me... please"_

And then his cold reply of _"Must I?"_

Naruto was glaring at Sasuke with a mixture of emotion and his voice rose to a yell. "She... she died thinking of you! She loved you more than anything! She died thinking of you..." and Naruto brought the kunai towards Sasuke.

Sasuke stared as Naruto dropped the kunai and pushed Sasuke away from him. Sasuke stumbled and fell to his knees.

"...She smiled because of you... and for that I'm not going to kill you" Naruto said the anger leaving his voice replaced by nothingness and then the Hokage vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke knelt in front of the grave and stared at the words but didn't read them. He stayed there for what seemed like forever. And then he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to find the one-eyed gaze of his old sensei.

"...You should feel grateful to Naruto. If it had been me I wouldn't have let you go" said Kakashi simply and then he smiled. "A lot of people come up here to talk to her... I do sometimes... and although I know she isn't coming back... it's still nice to feel as if she is... you should talk to her. She's a good listener" and then he laid a bunch of small white flowers on the grave that Sasuke hadn'tnoticed him carrying. And then he was gone.

Sasuke stayed at the grave and then began to speak and said all the things he wished he had said long before. And when he finished it was no longer day but night and the stars twinkled in the sky and the world was asleep...

(A/N sob, it's just too sad... poor Sakura... I don't get why everyone falls in love with Sas-GAY as he is stupid and stuff. I promise you the other stories I'm working on are a lot happier and you will be able to witness my crazy randomness first hand! Isn't that good:D WOW twelve pages of writing all about death and despair... I hope I'm not becoming Emo... I don't have anything against Emo's though, a few of my friends are and my sister is kinda Emo but I wouldn't want to be one... oh no I'm ranting... yeah... and stuff. Well I have to go read a random book on stuff for English Literature which should be a lot of fun, bet you're all really jealous! Remember to review if you want :)!! )


End file.
